mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dororon Enma-kun
Toei Animation | licensor = | network = Fuji TV | network_en = | network_other = | first = 1973-10-04 | last = 1974-03-28 | episodes = 25 | episode_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Wakagi Shobo Asahi Sonorama Chuokoron-sha Media Factory Kodansha Goma Books | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1973-09-30 | last = 1974-03-31 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Shogaku Ichinensei | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1973-10 | last = 1974-12 | volumes = | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Shogaku Ninensei | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1974-01 | last = 1974-03 | volumes = | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Shogaku Sannensei | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1973-10 | last = 1974-03 | volumes = | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Shogaku Yonnensei | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1974-04 | last = 1974-04 | volumes = | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Shogaku Gonensei | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1973-10 | last = 1973-10 | volumes = | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Shogaku Rokunensei | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1974 | last = 1974 | volumes = | volume_list = }} Asahi Sonorama | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Wakagi Shobo Asahi Sonorama Chuokoron-sha Media Factory Kodansha Goma Books ebookjapan | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Manga Shōnen | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1978-09 | last = 1978-09 | volumes = | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Coro Coro Comic | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1992-08-24 | last = 1993-02-01 | volumes = | volume_list = }} , also known as ''Satanikus!, is a Japanese horror-comedy anime and manga series created by Go Nagai. It's one of Nagai's most famous works in Japan, although not very well known in the rest of the world. In 2006, it would get a sequel/remake in Demon Prince Enma, which drops the comedy and becomes a full-fledged suspense-horror series. After the OVA was released, another manga version was released called Satanikus ENMA Kerberos by Eiji Toriyama. Plot Enma, Yukiko-Hime and Kapaeru are part of the Yokai-Patrol. They go after ghosts that have escaped from Hell into the human world. Cast *'Masako Nozawa' as Enma-kun *'Sumie Sakai' as Yukiko Hime *'Kaneta Kimotsuki' as Kapperu *'Junpei Takiguchi' as Chapeauji *'Takako Kondo' as Tsutomu *'Akira Shimada' as Tobatiri-sensei *'Reiko Katsura' as Harumi *'Takuzou Kamiyama' as Daracura *'Hidekatsu Shibata' as Enma-Daiou Characters * Enma-kun: Hot-headed, vicious, and perverted. Enma-kun is always one to "act first and think later" - never listening to the wise words of Chapeauji or Yuki-chan. He has a fire-wielding staff, and his cloak can turn into various weapons. Despite the fights he gets into with Yuki-chan, he really loves her. And at the end of the series, he will risk it all for her. * Yukiko-Hime: A stuck up, and bossy Ice Princess. She is always fighting and yelling at Enma-kun. Throughout the series, Enma-kun calls her "Yuki-Chan". This annoys her to no end. * Kapperu: Half kappa, Half water sprite. He is the third member of the Youkai Patrol. He doesn't have a lot of attacks, but still provides some help in battle. He's often confused for a kappa, which makes him very angry. * Chapeauji: An "old man" yokai who looks like a hat. He guides Enma-kun. * Tsutomu: A human boy that befriends the Youkai Patrol. He attends the local elementary school, and always gets attacked by demons. In the last episode, he was turned to gold. It's unknown if he ever changed back. * Tobatiri-sensei: Tsutomu's teacher. He's merely a comic relief, and always yelling at Tsutomu-kun. At the end of the series he is turned to gold. It is unknown if he was ever changed back. * Daracura: A homeless, deadbeat. Daracura was originally an officer for Enma-Daiou. After losing his position of officer, Daracura tried throughout the series to kill Enma-kun. However, as the series progressed Daracura became less important. * Harumi: Tsutomu's girlfriend. Her mother has passed on, and lives with her father in an apartment complex. * Enma-Daiou: The Judge of Hell. He sends his nephew Enma-kun, and his friends to arrest demons on Earth. Episode list References External links * * [http://www.mazingerz.com/ENMA/ENMA.html Dororon Enma-kun] at The World of Go Nagai webpage. * [http://www.d-world.jp/dv/gonagai.php?action=dororon Satanikus!] at D/visual. * [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/lineup/tv/emma/ Dororon Enma-kun Toei Animation Website] Official site (TV). Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Manga of 1973 Category:Anime of 1973 Category:1973 television series debuts Category:1974 television series endings id:Dororon Enma-kun ja:ドロロンえん魔くん